sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Team Sonic Racing (komiks)
|Grupy= |Lokacje= }} Team Sonic Racing – komiks wydawnictwa IDW Publishing, będący prequelem do wydarzeń z gry o tym samym tytule. Początkowo miał ukazać się 31 października 2018 roku, ale data jego publikacji była kilkakrotnie zmieniana. Wiadomo jednak, że zostanie wydany do końca 2018 roku. Fabuła :Sonic's been taken to another world and entered into a race unlike any other! With a little help from his friends Tails and Knuckles, he'll race to win the competition and get everyone home! BUT! Before that, check out a comics exclusive story straight from the world of Team Sonic Racing! Team Sonic i Team Dark wzięli udział w wyścigu na Planet Wisp, który zorganizował tajemniczy Dodonpa. Dodonpa przyglądał się wyścigowi, zastanawiając się który z jeży wygra: Sonic, czy Shadow. Tails i Knuckles zaczęli zostawać w tyle, co niekorzystnie wpłynęłoby potem na ich drużynowy wynik. Knuckles postanowił zająć się Omegą, wykorzystując właściwości swojego silnego samochodu, a Tailsowi polecił wyprzedzenie Rouge używając umiejętności techniki. Tails wpadł na pomysł, by wykorzystać unikatowe właściwości kinetyczne każdego auta, za co Sonic go pochwalił. Dodonpa potwierdził to również, znienacka wysyłając Tailsowi komunikat na jego samochodzie. Lis był tym zdziwiony, ale Dodonpa odpowiedział mu, że takie zasady panują na jego wyścigach. Shadow w tym czasie zaczął zderzać się z Soniciem, zmuszając go do skupienia się na walce o pierwsze miejsce. Czarny jeż wykorzystał Czarnego Wispa i rzucił w Sonica bombą, która wybuchła tuż obok jego auta. W tym czasie Knuckles zaczął uderzać w samochód Rouge od tyłu. Omega jednak wykorzystał to, dodając Rouge bardzo silne przyspieszenie. Nietoperzyca szyderczo podziękowała Knucklesowi za przyspieszenie. Kolczatka zaczął się obwiniać, ale Tails podtrzymał go na duchu i powiedział, że również będą mogli wykonać takie przyspieszenie. Tymczasem Sonic doceniał wyścig zorganizowany przez Dodonpę i rywalizację z Shadowem, która była dla niego znacznie lepsza niż walka z Eggmanem. Zanim jednak Sonic wypowiedział jego imię, doktor zjawił się na trasie we własnej osobie. Sonic obiecał Eggmanowi, że nie uda mi się zatrzymać go przed przekroczeniem linii mety. Doktor zamierzał wziąć udział w wyścigu jako specjalny gość, na co zareagował Dodonpa. Pozwolił on Eggmanowi ścigać się, chcąc zobaczyć, co potrafi. Doktor zamierzał dowieść, że jest ze wszystkich najlepszy i pojechał dalej. Sonic i Shadow zamierzali pozbyć się Eggmana, zapewniając również Dodonpę że doktor nie będzie dla nich przeszkodą. Eggman był zaskoczony tym, że dwa jeże dogoniły go tak szybko, mimo jego wspaniałego oszustwa. Doktor zwrócił się do Dodonpy z prośbą o pomoc, ponieważ nie miał jeszcze drużyny która mogłaby go wspierać. Zażądał power-upów w postaci Wispów, które otrzymał od razu. Dodonpa przypomniał mu bowiem, że znajdują się na Planet Wisp. Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy Dodonpa naprawdę chce pozwolić Eggmanowi wygrać. Shadow odpowiedział mu, że nie znają jeszcze prawdziwych motywów swojego gospodarza i powinni go na razie obserwować. Dwa jeże zaczęły się następnie ścigać o to, kto pierwszy dotrze do Eggmana. Doktor w tym czasie zebrał Białego Wispa, mając nadzieję że nie będzie miał urazy za to, że doktor zniewolił kiedyś ich planetę. Eggman nie pamiętał nawet za co odpowiadały poszczególne Wispy, ale postanowił poeksperymentować. Biały Wisp zapewnił mu White Boost. Doktor wykorzystał następnie Yellow Drill, Ivory Lightning i Magenta Rhythm. Widząc co wyczynia Eggmana, Rouge zaproponowała Knucklesowi współpracę. Kolczatka zgodził się więc wyjątkowo. Tails przedstawił Sonicowi plan wystrzelenia go jak z procy, między dwoma autami. Shadow poprosił swoją drużynę o wykonanie tego samego manewru. Knuckles nie był do końca pewien, czy będzie to wystarczająco dużo, aby prześcignąć oszukującego Eggmana. Doktor za nic miał plan Sonica i jego przyjaciół, będąc pewnym zwycięstwa. Sonic i Shadow przyspieszyli więc, wykorzystując pomoc członków swoich drużyn. Sonic i Shadow wyminęli dzięki temu Eggmana, który zaczął ich oskarżać o oszukiwanie. Postanowił jednak dogonić swoich rywali. Widząc co planuje Eggman, Tails poprosił Knucklesa o osłonę. Lis zamierzał skontaktować się ze wsparciem. Rouge próbowała zrozumieć plan Tailsa i zapytała Omegę o opinię, ale robot był skupiony tylko na wyeliminowaniu Eggmana. Wkrótce na trasie zjawiły się Team Rose i Team Vector w pełnym składzie. Amy zamierzała powstrzymać Eggmana, Omochao, Neutralny Chao, Dark Chao i Hero Chao zamierzały ją w tym wesprzeć. Również Big przyłączył się do drużyny, choć od wyścigów bardziej wolałby łowienie ryb. Blaze ścigała się o sprawiedliwość, Silver o lepsze jutro, a Vectorowi zależało na nagrodzie od Dodonpy. Vector i Amy podziękowali Tailsowi za wezwanie, ponieważ nudzili się w oczekiwaniu na następny wyścig i chcieli potrenować ze swoimi drużynami. Tails poinformował towarzyszy, by połowa z nich wyprzedziła Eggmana wykorzystując manewr procy. Amy i Blaze wyprzedziły więc doktora. Następnie wszyscy zawodnicy przygotowali swoje Wispy. Eggman zauważył, że został otoczony przez przeciwników, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, co wywołało rozbawienie i Knucklesa. Tails wydał następnie wszystkim sygnał do ataku. Cztery drużyny jednocześnie wykorzystały moce swoich Wispów i zasypały nimi Eggmana. Sonic i Shadow wyjechali jako pierwsi i przekroczyli linię mety, a Eggman upadł obok. Sonic i Shadow zaczęli się kłócić o to, który z nich wygrał. Dodonpa podszedł do nich i powiedział im jednak, że nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Podobała mu się jednak eksplozja, która uczyniła wyścig pięknym i niebezpiecznym. Sonic i Shadow byli zawiedzeni tym, że nie poznali swojego wyniku. Eggman cieszył się, że mimo swojej porażki zepsuł Sonicowi i Shadowowi rywalizację. Po chwili jednak zaczął się nad sobą użalać, twierdząc że gdyby miał drużynę, to mógłby wygrać. Dodonpa pocieszył go, czekając na kolejny występ doktora. Przyznał również, że sposób w jaki poradził sobie z przeważającymi siłami przeciwników był inspirujący. Sonic i Shadow natomiast ruszyli do ponownego wyścigu, aby zobaczyć który z nich będzie szybszy. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Chao **Neutralny Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao **Omochao *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Doktor Eggman *Dodonpa *Wispy **Czarny Wisp **Niebieski Wisp **Karmazynowy Wisp **Szary Wisp **Kremowy Wisp **Nefrytowy Wisp **Magenta Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp **Czerwony Wisp **Fioletowy Wisp **Biały Wisp **Żółty Wisp Galeria Okładka TSR Komiks Raw.jpg|Czysta okładka Zapowiedź IDW TSR preview 0.jpg IDW TSR preview 1.jpg IDW TSR preview 2.jpg IDW TSR preview 3.jpg IDW TSR preview 4.jpg IDW TSR preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy powiązany z serią Sonic the Hedgehog komiks IDW Publishing, który nie został napisany przez Iana Flynna. *Jest to pierwsza adaptacja gry z serii Sonic the Hedgehog od IDW Publishing. *Komiks miał się początkowo ukazać 31 października 2018 roku, ale z nieznanych przyczyn został przesunięty na listopad. Później po raz kolejny przesunięto jego premierę na grudzień. *IDW Publishing ogłosiło, że komiks dostępny był w przedsprzedaży do 5 listopada 2018 roku. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing